A Most Interesting Pair
by MMGHawaii
Summary: Follow up short story response to a fan fic challenge.  Mrs Carter  -see Mrs Carter, fanfic, read that one first-  and Danny's Aunt Clara unexpectedly team up to "help" Steve and Danny with their work.


_A Most Interesting Pair_

Aunt Clara had arrived from the mainland the day before. After spending a restful evening with her favorite (and only) nephew, she enjoyed a sound sleep. Morning had come; she arose refreshed and excited about her visit. It seems like whenever she visited Danny, life always got exciting.

So, mid-morning finds our dear Aunt Clara in the office of Steve McGarrett, chatting along with Danny about the pleasant day, how beautiful Hawaii is, their work, life in general. The lanai doors were open; a cooling breeze gently wafted in. It was a quiet day; both men were enjoying the elderly woman's company.

A gentle knock at the door, and a tiny head with a broad smile peeps around the side.

"GOOD MORNING, gentlemen! It is SO nice to see you both again!" The guest enters (without invitation), bearing a plate of white chocolate macadamia nut cookies.

"I was thinking about you today, and decided to bring you some goodies… To help soothe over any hurt feelings or misunderstandings YOU may have had regarding the little incident with your car last month… " And here she shoots a very direct piercing gaze over her half glasses at McGarrett, clearly implying any misunderstanding HE may have had, that SHE certainly had none. (See Mrs. Carter car doc.)

Suddenly the sweet little Mrs. Carter notices dear Aunt Clara. Danny quickly makes introductions, stumbling for a moment as exactly HOW to introduce Susan Carter.

"Aunt Clara, this is Mrs. Susan Carter. Ummm… last month she 'borrowed' Steve's car for a few hours unbeknownst to him. Mrs. Carter, my Aunt Clara from New York."

The plate of cookies was set on the desk and the two women commenced chatting in earnest. Once in a while Steve or Danny would toss in a comment or question, but clearly the conversation was dominated by the women. At first, Steve was impatient to move on, this idle chit-chat was just not productive … But, as he watched the animated voices of the two ladies, he became mildly amused, entertained and began to enjoy it. Certainly not the usual kind of business talk in his office, and honestly, a nice break from that routine.

An intercom buzz from May and Steve switched from casual observer to ready alert. Taking the phone call, his expression tightened, eyes brightened. Slamming down the receiver, he issued a curt order, "C'mon , Danno. HPD has Anderson cornered down by the docks. Let's go!" This was an unexpected surprise for Steve. Anderson was a drug dealer they had been after for a while, who had been very successfully eluding all their efforts at capture. Steve was excited about the prospect of finally bringing him in.

As Danny was dashing out the door after him, a few thoughts quickly ran through his mind, instantly. That it was rude to so abruptly leave his aunt, but also fully aware she understood completely and had no trouble taking care of herself, and would adjust her plans due to his and Steve's unexpected departure. The other consideration was that maybe, just maybe, it's not the most prudent idea in the world to leave Aunt Clara and Susan Carter alone together. However, he had no time to process that as he was flying away after Steve….

So, quite abruptly, Mrs. Carter and Aunt Clara find themselves seated on the white leather chairs in a quiet deserted office. A fact which bothered neither of them, and, in reality, both found a bit amusing… And thus began what was expected to be a simple, pleasant uneventful day.

Mrs. Carter, a 30 year plus resident of the islands began by escorting Aunt Clara to a few of the lesser known beautiful sights of Hawaii, a la tour-guide-style. The noon hour approached, stomachs began to rumble, and Mrs. Carter chose a tiny little café on the beach that she was familiar with, known for their great fresh seafood. The women chatted quietly as they enjoyed their meal, becoming quite well acquainted. Both shared many of the same interests, it seemed like they had known each other for a long time… During a rare lull in their conversation, as they were delicately sipping china cups of freshly brewed steaming hot green tea after lunch, they overheard hushed comments from the booth adjacent to theirs. Despite being a bit older, both had very acute hearing.

Two men were discussing the setup of new drug smuggling operations. The women's eyes grew large as they looked at one another. Both at first thought it was some sort of joke, but the seriousness to the men's' tone of voice indicated this WAS serious. AND a meeting was set for that afternoon. One of the gentlemen apparently had some sort of list of names.

The men had come in later that Clara and Susan, so their lunch was just being served. It gave the women a chance to try to figure out what to do. "Well, we MUST do something!" Susan whispered, "Let's call Steve and Danny."

"No, that won't work. They'll still be busy." Clara and Susan were both instinctively quite careful NOT to mention specific last names or indicate in any way they knew Five-O detectives. Just in case THEY were overheard. They cryptically discussed contacting HPD, but dismissed that idea as well. They KNEW that list of names was critical information, and that Steve would LOVE to have it. So… quite simply, THEY would have to handle it. It was a quite logical, straightforward, unassuming decision for the women.

They lingered a bit, timing their exit to coincide with that of the men. And of course they lured them into a quick, pleasant exchange of greetings and comment on the delicious food. At this point, prearranged by the two ladies, Aunt Clara swooned a bit (her actress side coming out fully), leaning gently into the men. And Mrs. Carter was right there at her side, gushing excitedly and worriedly about her state of health. And, if your recall, our dear Mrs. Carter has a knack for pick pocketing. She deftly extracts the list from the man's breast pocket, slipping it into her own handbag. Aunt Clara recovers, profusely thanking the men for their (meager) assistance. In reality, they were rather taken aback, and pretty much did nothing during this 2 minute performance.

The ladies waited for the men to leave first (hoping they did NOT notice the missing note). They hailed a cab as soon as the men had gone, intending to make themselves quite scarce should they be discovered and have them return. In the cab, instructing the driver, "Just drive, anywhere…" they studied the note.

It had 3 names and 2 addresses on it. Well, CERTAINLY, they should just turn this over to Steve. And as they voiced that comment, and looked at each other, they CERTAINLY knew they would not do that! Now, being wise and prudent women, what they DID do was copy the info for themselves, take the original note, add their own note of what had transpired thus far (and their plans), put it all in a sealed envelope addressed to McGarrett and Williams, included THEIR names on the outside of the envelope along with URGENT, and had it hand couriered to the Five-O offices.

They began their foray into detective work (they wanted to know what this was all about) first by changing into different outfits. This was "just in case" they were seen by those same two men; they would be les recognizable wearing different clothes. Both of them had a tiny (but very tiny and easily ignored) nagging feeling that McGarrett would NOT be happy with their endeavor…. (You see, really, they are busy men, and we CAN find out what this information is all about for him, then he won't have to do it!) They committed the information to memory, then destroyed their copy of the note (after all, SHOULD something happen, having that info on their person would be rather incriminating…)

Heading to the first address, a seedy bar in a nasty neighborhood, they weren't really sure how to proceed. They had heard 1:30 mentioned, and other bits of the conversation led them to believe there was a meeting at that time at this location. They entered the bar, and struck up a conversation with some of the patrons, posing as tourists. Basically yakking away to the distracted amusement of the assorted men there. They DID notice one of the men from lunch enter, and tried to alter their position a bit, and lower their voices, so as to not attract his attention. They watched as he addressed another man and then moved to a rear room in the establishment.

Aunt Clara desperately wanted to follow, but was restrained by the less daring (and less experienced in  
"police matter" business) Susan. So they waited mostly, now distracted by the need to carry on their ruse as tourists with the patrons they had befriended. They WANTED to just watch and talk with each other…

After a few minutes the man left, and they did as well. He had gotten into his car; they decided to check the next address. This was a camera store near Waikiki. They entered and began browsing…. No sign of their "friend". The two amateur detectives began to think they were at a dead end, when the man from the restaurant and then the bar stepped out from a back room in the camera store, proceeding DIRECTLY to Mrs. Carter and Aunt Clara. There were no other customers in the store, only the one clerk. The man none-too-gently grabbed each woman by an arm and hustled them into the rear room.

A wave of fear (and indignance from Aunt Clara) washed over the women. They were roughly seated in straight back wooden chairs and began to be questioned. Two other men were present, one in an expensive suit who quietly remained in the back of the room in the shadows, and the other looked like he was ready to do whatever was asked of him by his superiors.

Aunt Clara attempted to maintain the façade of the tourist, the man knew that was a hoax, that these same women WERE in the restaurant, and the bar, and now here. What he couldn't figure out (at all) was WHO they were, HOW they knew where to go, WHY they were there. Way too many unknowns. About the only thing he DID know was that they WERE "old ladies". Which just added to his confusion. Undercover cops? No way…. A busybody? Well, maybe, but that doesn't explain ANYTHING about the fact they were in all those places (AND he noticed they were both wearing different clothes). He WAS aware that he was missing his note, which bothered him. He did wonder about that little incident at the restaurant. He DID search through the women's purse and pockets for it. (While he was doing this, they women shot each other a knowing glance at their savvy in destroying their copy of the information.)

A quiet statement from the distinguished gentleman in the rear was definitive, "Hold them at the house." Thus they were taken to the back of a panel truck, unceremoniously ushered in, and driven to their jail. The trip took about 20 minutes, but they had no way of seeing where they w re going, nor which direction they were headed. They were able to talk with each other. And while scared, they were not terrified and able to keep their wits (and dignity) about them.

Meanwhile, back at the Palace….

Steve and Danny had successfully apprehended their criminal, Anderson,; and had taken care of booking. As they were walking back into the office, Steve commented that Aunt Clara and Mrs. Carter make an interesting pair. "The two of them probably went off sightseeing…" Danny agreed, but also thinking that they made a _dangerous_ pair! Passing by May's desk, Steve is handed the couriered envelope, which he takes with uncertainty. While he's puzzled, Danny's heart fills with dread as he reads his aunt's name on the outside and the word URGENT in her unmistakable script.

In the office they tear open the envelope and read about the lunch conversation overheard, the snatching of the note, and the proposed investigation by them to check out the addresses. He recognizes two of the names on the list as people you do NOT want to be involved with- very dangerous ruthless mafia kingpins. Steve smashes his desk with his fist and is livid (and frightened) that they would do such things! "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO TEHM? Why didn't they just call us? Danno, track them down, NOW!" Danny begins with a c all to his apartment, and Mrs. Carter's home. "No luck, Steve, let's check out the addresses." At the bar, they establish the women were there, left on their own in a cab. Anger and fear are mounting in Steve, as he realizes it is NOT a fluke, they really DID get involved in this. They cruise by the camera shop, park down the block a bit. Nothing looks amiss, but they really don't want to barge in and tip their hand. Danno goes in, pretending to be looking for a certain camera lens. Sees nothing, learns nothing, goes back to meet Steve waiting in the car.

Steve and Danny spend most of the 24 hours working on the whereabouts of Aunt Clara and Mrs. Carter. A few small leads develop but nothing concrete, nothing significant.

At the house, the women were imprisoned in a small room. It has one small high window with an opaque barrier, so you can't really see anything; 2 cots, a small half bath with sink and toilet. They were "dumped" there with no explanation or comment. After exploring their surroundings and discovering there is no means of escape, they resigned themselves for the moment to captivity. They theorized about the men, their motives, and so on. They could occasionally hear voices, but not make out words. Time passed slowly. Aunt Clara was adamantly optimistic that Steve and Danny WOULD be coming to their rescue. They were given a cold meager supper, also with no comment from their captors. Their questions of who, what, why were ignored. Night comes and they had a fitful night's sleep on their inadequate bunks. Morning came and they were presented with a simple plain unappealing breakfast. Mrs. Carter was then escorted into another room, over both their protests. She was questioned, and gave no significant information to the men. They were aware of her identity, which meant nothing to them. Aunt Clara was next interrogated, with similar results. While annoyed by her cheeky manner, the questioner remained unruffled, which displeased Aunt Clara, she had hoped to gain some information HERSELF. So back to the waiting game.

Finally McGarrett got a break. They had word out among all their contacts for any info. A snitch turned up with word he heard on the street. Following up, they discovered the house where they were fairly certain the women were being held. A hostage state developed as Steve and Danny, along with a SWAT team and HPD confronted the drug operators. The women accurately assessed the situation. When Aunt Clara was brought to the door with a gun to her head as threats were made, in a rather calm voice, told McGarrett they were fine, and not to give in. They DID seem to be fine, at that point.

As the situation unfolded, the two women were brought forward as human shields while the three captors made their way to the getaway car. Almost on cue, and simultaneously, Aunt Clara and Mrs. Carter wobbled over, feigning being overcome. Accurate sharpshooter bullets were fired, killing all 3 men. Danny and Steve rushed to the women, desperate to be reassured they are indeed fine. They were helped up, each held firmly by both arms- Mrs. Carter by Steve, Aunt Clara by Danny. The detectives stood directly in front of them, carefully scrutinizing their faces for confirmation that they were okay.

A quick glance from one to the other that both women were fine, and they were gently but decisively shepherded to Steve's car, and placed in the back seat. Steve and Danny got in the front, sharing yet another private look, one that implied that these two women are going to catch h*ll!. From BOTH of them. The women were informed they would be going back to the Palace so their statements can be taken. Mrs. Carter began to attempt explanation and was rather brusquely cut off by Steve. He didn't want to discuss this in the car. Aunt Clara attempted the same with an identical result.

"Hummmppph! You know, Susan, I think they're mad at us..." Aunt Clara crooned. This comment caused Steve and Danny's mouths to drop open, and Steve nearly pulled over to the side of the road to have it out with them right then and there!

"Yes, they are, but I also think they're glad we're all right!" Mrs. Carter slyly added, knowing that it would be better to get them to focus on THAT part of things.

A terse order from Steve, "Please hold all conversation until we get back to my office", yielded the desired result and the remainder of the short 10 minute ride to the Palace was silent. Mrs. Carter and Aunt Clara were both busy in their own minds "rehearsing" their stories.

Through the front door, up the stairs, past the outer offices (where a relieved and jubilant may quickly ends a greeting and hug to the women). "Hold all calls, May."

Steve held his office door open for them; they entered and sat themselves on the white chairs. Danny perched in his spot on the desk corner, Steve stormed to his chair but did not sit. He was fuming. Ready to BLAST these two. He said nothing, just glared. Danny said nothing. Each woman defiantly returned Steve's look and maintained direct eye contact. They remained silent. A full minute passed. No one changed, no one spoke, no one moved. Steve's emotions waffled between anger and rage and overwhelming relief at their safety. The plate of cookies still sat untouched on the desk.

Finally Aunt Clara diplomatically broke the silence, "Well, Steven, I'll give you permission to be angry with us. But I want you to know, young man that we were trying to help. We saw an opportunity and certainly did not intend for things to turn out this way!"

Mrs. Carter added her two cents, "Yes, Clara is absolutely right. I know you care about us and were terribly frightened by our disappearance. It warms my heart to know how much you care about me, almost like a son for his mother. And that it is an easy matter for you to forgive us because everything turned out so well! Well, except for those men…"

Clara: "Yes, Steve… Danny… those men… they really were bad drug people, weren't they? Had we not stopped them… they would have established a terrible drug ring here in Hawaii!"

Steve's mind was thinking, "Had _they_- _Aunt Clara and Mrs. Carter?_ not stopped them?"

Before Steve could say anything… Mrs. Carter hastily added, "Yes, and we were so wise in sending you that envelope so you could track us down… wasn't that a good idea?"

And for the next ten full minutes the two women exchanged comments and observations, mostly directed to each other, sometimes to the detectives, reliving the events and their conclusions. . Each time Steve or Danny tried to get a word or question in they were cut off immediately. Not out of disrespect, simply because as a "talker", neither one could hold a candle to these two women.

And Steve's anger began to dissipate, the adrenalin slowing its flow through his veins. He did listen intently (realizing this was as close to a debriefing and report as he was going to get). He finally seated himself, releasing a sigh. Both of which were noticed by the talkative women, but who didn't slow or cease their conversation.

A few more minutes and he leaned back and relaxed a bit more, beginning to just "take in" the whole scenario. (And had even less adrenalin now coursing in his system.) Then finally, leaned forward, elbows on desktop, hands clasped under his chin, and gently intoned, "Ladies…" And was totally ignored. And once again repeated in the same quiet timbre, "Ladies…" Ignored again. Steve waited another minute or two, and repeated, "Ladies….." This time they became aware of him, finished their comments, and looked inquiringly at him. Quite honestly, neither was in the slightest bit apprehensive (or remorseful, except about scaring them), and Steve knew this.

When he had commanded their attention by his silence, he said quietly, "Danny and I are VERY VERY grateful and relieved to know that the two of you are not harmed or uninjured. "

Seriously he continued, "You could have been gravely or even fatally hurt, and that would have been a tragedy. You are not trained in police or investigative work, nor prepared to defend yourselves, increasing the risks you took."

Still quietly, "I'd like to lock the two of you up so I would be assured you will not get into any more trouble. Gary hair looks quite attractive on you ladies, I prefer you not add any grays to mine through your 'on goings'."

Waiting a few seconds more, but still in a calm reserved voice- the kind that carries weight in its quietness- "This is what will happen if you EVER even THINK of trying anything like this again. I am not threatening, I am promising. I will bring you both into my office. Get you settled on the lanai in nice comfortable chairs. Have tea and scones brought to you. Find a couple of pair of softly sheepskin padded handcuffs and chain you to the railing until I am sure the notions have passed from your mind."

Pause. Silence. At the same instant that Mrs. Carter and Aunt Clara were about to make a rejoinder, they both wisely choose to keep their mouths closed and Steve raised his hand and canted his head to indicate continued silence from them.

Pause. Silence. Another few seconds during which they continued direct eye contact. Aunt Clara and Mrs. Carter were not weak women and were able to meet and return McGarrett penetrating gaze.

Then, very slowly spoken, "Do I make myself perfectly clear?", piercing stare continuing.

Pause. In unison, meekly, but not weakly nor intimidated, the reply, "Yes."

More seconds passed, no one saying anything.

Finally Mrs. Carter takes the plate on the desk, "Cookie, anyone?" startling everyone, including herself. Danno is the first to take one, then Steve, then the ladies. After munching and some mumbled comments on their quality, Mrs. Carter states, "You know, Mr. McGarrett, I'm quite tired. I didn't sleep well at all last night. You know, the last time I was in your office, you most graciously gave me a ride home in that magnificent car of yours. Could you possibly bring me home?" Steve really didn't know what to say, but didn't need to reply as Aunt Clara jumped in, "Yes, Danny, I'm tired too. Would you please bring me home?"

The four of them headed out of the office. As they began down the stairs, Mrs. Carter looked at Aunt Clara and suggested, "You know, Clara, I think we should take karate classes! That would be a good thing to know, wouldn't it?" By the time they got to Steve's car, as he opened the door for her, she was quite animated about her new idea. "Mr. McGarrett, you know karate, don't you…. Where do you think I could take lessons? Would you teach me? Could we work together?' He closed her car door, and as he rounded to his side, rolled his eyes, yet grinned, and knowing that Mrs. Carter would someday make another appearance in his life.


End file.
